twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ki
Originally of Gael, though the name of her tribe is lost to her. Ki and her sister Kalara grew up in a small reclusive clan - though how the pair of half dragons came to be in Gael is yet another mystery lost to memory. She does remember being a druid of the Old Ways in life. That the Falcon was to god to whom she was devoted, that she put everything into her faith. She also remembers that the Falcon was not there for her when he was needed. Ki doesn't remember the series of events that lead to years -- decades? Centuries? -- hiding alone in the wilderness. Does not remember who was chasing her or what she was running from. But she remembers how she died. She remembers the fear. And now that she's recently returned, Ki knows that she has no intention of dying yet again. And she knows that she has to rely on herself - not on any silent Gael gods - to do that. Friendly, especially to her fellow dragonkin - Ki has never seen other dragons before returning and is pretty dang pleased to have a family. A bit awkward, sometimes a bit hardheaded, but warm. Recently discovered she has another 'pointy dragonmom' side Status None Allies * Kalara - sister and favorite person to annoy * Seraphina - Ki likes Seraphina * Marquis Solavaire - Ki can sometimes be seen following the Marquis around like a duckling * Sigurd - Ki holds a lot of respect for Sigurd. Wouldn't presume to call them friends, but she likes him * Thiatale - See below * Vizlo, Ozrael, Rinarei, Fyrn - Them and Thia are her pack-not-pack. Cross them at your own risk * Maël - Ki knew Maël in life and considers the deer one of Her Own. * Zaheras - Zaheras is Ki's, go away now * Ki's Ducklings Neutral * Enemies * Obituaries *September '19 (10r) - "Everything will be alright" RIP to a vampire, right outside the steaming dragon *September '19 (10r) FOIG FOIG FIRE FOIG Rumors * Rumor has it, Ki likes giving knifes to pink fae * Rumor has it, Ki has a fierce rivalry with Key due to the similarity of their names * Rumor has it, Ki is not a dragon at all but a Ram-fae * Rumor has it, Ki's dragon horde is children Quotes * Tell me, what is your story? Character Inspirations Queen of Cups (tarot), Kajortoq (No Evil) Soundtrack https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ACouOCNjg4BQc5uGoqDD4?si=fTbf-cuxTKWl57APlL2OEA March 2019 (First Gathering) * Returned near the docks, and discovered her sister Kalara had returned as well * Competed in the tournament and proceeded to be knocked out of the first round * Beheaded less than an hour after Returning, while channeling was still broken. Somehow came back from that. April 2019 (Second Gathering) * Connected with some of the other dragonkin: a unique experience for Ki who had never known any dragonkin other than her sister July 2019 (3rd Gathering) * Ki found a group of newly returned 'ducklings' and has vowed to protect and mom them until they're sick of her.